


Made to be together.

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hospitals, Multi, Needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Post season 7After the battle with the robeast, Shiro gets to see Keith again





	Made to be together.

The boots of the Garrison uniform hit the tile floor of the hospital with a quiet but noticeable “thud” with every step he took. He was jogging down the hallway, being told by the nurses that Keith’s room was just at the end of the hallway. 

Iverson had informed him of Keith’s awakening after he was done with his speech, and Shiro had bolted towards the direction of the hospital the Garrison had set up. The other paladins had woken up much earlier than Keith, and every night Shiro would go to visit Keith, to hold his hand before he was told visiting hours were over and he was forced to go home. Or, what he called home now, a tiny Garrison apartment all the paladins had- Allura and Pidge sharing a apartment once they were released from the hospital, and Hunk and Lance doing the same. He was paired up as Keith’s roommate. He wasn't sure if he was overjoyed or worried at this fact, because his crush on Keith had only gotten stronger, there was no deny it. Living together as roommates? It was going to spike in the level of affection.

He stopped jogging down the hallway once he found the open door, a clipboard hanging on the front of the door. 

“Keith Kogane. Allowed for visitors from 12pm-5pm.”

Shiro looked down at his wrist, and pulled up the sleeve of the gray Garrison uniform to reveal an old, silver watch. It was 3pm right now, so he wasn't breaking that rule. He entered slowly, Krolia snapping her head to look at the doorway the second her large ears heard anything. When she saw it was only Shiro, she sighed and relaxed, and Shiro made his way to sit on the edge of the windowsill next to where Kolivan was sitting. Krolia was on the end of Keith’s bed, and Keith's eyes were closed and his head rested on the white pillow. 

“He woke up for a tick, opened his eyes slightly, smiled and fell back to sleep.” Krolia informed Shiro.  
Shiro just nodded as his gaze fell back on Keith.  
“He's on what you call “painkillers”. I don't understand the concept, but they said it would make him feel better.” Krolia spoke up once again, starting to stand up from the bed and motioning for Kolivan to stand up as well. He did so, and the two walked out of the room, but not before Krolia shot him a glance that read as “If you hurt him I'll murder you in your sleep.” 

Shiro just sat around, looking at Keith every now and then. After an hour had passed, some mumbled mess of words came from Keith’s direction, and Shiro immediately moved next to the bed. Keith’s eyes slowly started opening, and Shiro started to smile warmly.  
“S-Shiro…" Keith said weakly, extending his arms like he wanted to hug him but didn't have enough strength. Shiro held both of Keith’s hands in his flesh hand, and he noticed Keith was shaking. 

It was just then Shiro remembered Keith’s big fear of needles. 

And there was an IV needle stuck into his arm right now. 

Shiro had never understood the “being afraid of needles" thing. Keith could get chucked around the inside of a Lion, get stabbed, have quissetence poured on his hand, and he hadn't cried. Needles, however, were a different story. 

He held Keith’s hands for a little bit while they sat in silence, Keith being too weak to talk and Shiro just having nothing important to say at that moment. The only sound for a long while was the steady beeping of a machine. 

When Keith’s shaking barely improved, Shiro did what he had to do. 

He climbed into the hospital bed next to Keith. 

He put his arms around Keith’s shoulders, holding him close to try and ease the fear. Shiro started humming a tune neither could place a finger on where it came from, and after a while Keith stopped shaking all together. And everything was okay, with Keith so close to him he could hear every breath he took and he could feel Keith's skin under his fingers. Everything was okay and alright. 

...until a nurse came through the door needing to change Keith’s IV needle. 

She was surprised to see Shiro with Keith in a sleepy state cuddling, especially since it was nearly an hour since Keith’s visiting hours had ended. But the nurse still slowly approached the bed with her small metal cart, and tried not to show worry at Shiro’s death glare. 

Keith was almost asleep now, and the nurse took as much advantage of that as she could. She quickly removed the old needle, and Keith let out a sharp whine. Shiro held Keith’s hand with his own metal one, hoping it could provide some sort of comfort. 

The nurse inserted the new needle, and Keith cried out for a second before going back to sleep. Shiro returned to giving the nurse a death glare for making Keith hurt, but the nurse refused to look at him as she finished changing the IV bag and got the hell out of that room. 

Shiro could tell it was late by the moonlight starting to shine through the small windows of Keith's room. He would have thought they would try and force Shiro to go home, but no such thing happened as Shiro happily watched Keith nuzzle into his chest for warmth. His heart fills with joy at the noise if satisfaction Keith makes after settling his head on Shiro's chest. 

For the rest of the night, the two slept together in that hospital bed, and nobody had come to try and tell Shiro to go home. At this point Shiro started to think they all thought he was the overprotective boyfriend. Which, to be fair, there was some truth to him being overprotective. They just really couldn't lose each other again,but as Keith’s breathing slowed and he let out a small laugh before whispering “Shiro…” 

Allura had once said “Loves heals all.”  
Shiro never believed her. Love didn't cure his disease, his PTSD or anything else.  
But he learned love was different.  
Love was looking down at Keith's messy head of hair and just wanting to kiss him.  
And for once, the World stopped so they could be together.

**Author's Note:**

> You can pry the "Keith is afraid of needles" headcanon out of my cold dead hands
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
